


Don’t you love her madly (she’s walking out the door)

by Caidy



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Feelings and stuff, M/M, Not A Fix-It, fuck everything, ian is bipolar and everything hurts, kind of ref to other fics, like then will come, lip is not even mentionned because he's a piece of shit, mandy deserves the fucking world, spoilers 5x3
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidy/pseuds/Caidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Princesse Mandy. Ta princesse. Celle qui vit dans la tour d’ivoire d’un royaume maudit, celle que tu protèges de ton sabre et de ton armure luisante depuis des lustres. Elle est ton devoir et elle est ta déesse, elle est le prénom dans tes prières muettes et la raison d’au moins la moitié de tes angoisses. Mandy, elle a rien, mais elle mérite tout. Mandy, elle est la force glorieuse qui pourrait t’amener à l’autre bout du monde."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t you love her madly (she’s walking out the door)

**Author's Note:**

> Mandy. Juste, Mandy. Putain de merde. (Oh et le titre est une chanson des Doors, et l'écriture à la deuxième personne est une expérimentation totale.)

 

C’est un peu un fourmillement et c’est un peu un ouragan, c’est une tornade dans ton esprit et une fin du monde dans ton cœur – incessant, immortel, essentiel comme l’air que tu respires et le poison qui fait de ton sang du miel. C’est un grand _Tout_ avec un grand _T_. Un charivari d’idées, de concepts, de choses auxquelles tu penses quand tu te réveilles en pleine nuit et de vibrations qui secouent ton corps quand tu regardes le plafond et que Mickey dort encore. Tu dors plus depuis longtemps, toi. T’as arrêté d’essayer. T’as essayé d’arrêter – et putain, tu peux pas, c’est presque jouissif à force. C’est un grand bordel qui vit en toi et pour toi : la chose qu’eux veulent appeler _maladie_ mais que t’appellerais bien _amie_ , juste parce que tu aimes le son de ce mot, juste parce que tu peux.

Ouais, _tu peux_ , c’est la sensation permanente de ces dernières semaines de dingue. Parce que t’es fort et solide, parce que t’as un peu fait l’armée, parce que t’es un Gallagher, parce que l’homme que t’aimes est à toi. Parce que t’as pas peur – _tu devrais_ , as-tu entendu une fois, _tu devrais flipper à mort mec, c’est pas toi ça, c’est juste Moni-_

Tu t’en fous, hein.

T’as appris à en faire un don, un talent. Aujourd’hui, tu te nourris de cette énergie, de cette folie furieuse qui pousse tout autour comme de la mauvaise herbe entre les pavés d’une ruelle, les fissures d’un mur en béton décrépi ; les failles de ton être que tu combles avec du nettoyage de printemps, des carnets remplis de lignes bleues et les lèvres de Mick dans ton cou. Il n’y a pas de vide, c’est un mensonge, il n’y a que des cases à cocher et des trous à reboucher, rien de méchant, rien de compliqué. C’est un art comme un mode de vie et tu te dis, Ian, que tu peux vivre comme ça pour des millions d’années et que ça ne finira jamais. _Amen_.

Et puis Mandy a dit un truc au sujet de l’Indiana.

Princesse Mandy. _Ta_ princesse. Celle qui vit dans la tour d’ivoire d’un royaume maudit, celle que tu protèges de ton sabre et de ton armure luisante depuis des lustres. Elle est ton devoir et elle est ta déesse, elle est le prénom dans tes prières muettes et la raison d’au moins la moitié de tes angoisses. Mandy, elle a rien, mais elle mérite _tout_. Mandy, elle est la force glorieuse qui pourrait t’amener à l’autre bout du monde. Tu plongerais les yeux fermées dans un volcan en éruption pour elle – _tu crèverais pour elle_. Mais t’es pas toi, Ian. La pute bipolaire a arraché ton identité et l’amour que t’avais pour ceux qui comptent vraiment, elle a planté ses crocs dans le tissu de ton âme et a aspiré toute l’affection et la tendresse et les jolies choses que tu disais pour faire sourire ta princesse vaillante.

Quand Mandy fait ses valises – oh, pas grand-chose, quelques fringues, du maquillage, des clopes et un bibelot que son frère lui avait volé pour un anniversaire – tu fais ton jogging dans le quartier. Tu t’es levé à cinq heures, a regardé Mickey dormir pendant une minute, puis tu t’es habillé et t’as fait du café. T’as eu le temps de relire les conjugaisons du future en russe que t’as trouvé sur le web, parce que Svetlana a fini par t’envoyer chier. T’es passé voir Yevgeny dans son berceau, juste pour t’assurer qu’il allait bien. T’as balayé l’entrée devant la maison. T’as réfléchi à ce que tu pourrais cuisiner ce midi. T’as compté jusqu’à trente en espagnol. T’es retourné voir Mickey, mais il dormait toujours, et t’as pas eu envie de le réveiller. T’es parti courir. Courir pour quoi, tu ne sais même plus. Mais quand tu reviens à la maison, que ton corps est usé et que la sueur qui coule dans ton dos te rappelle que t’es humain, tu te sens mieux.

Juste un instant, Ian, tu es presque calme – puis le fourmillement reprend.

Ta princesse est déjà partie et tu t’en rends à peine compte. Son parfum – des fleurs, peut-être, et du bois de santal – flotte encore dans l’air teinté de tabac froid et de désinfectant industriel. Tu prépares le petit-déjeuner, tu ranges le salon, tu dessines des formes géométriques abstraites dans la marge d’une feuille qui traîne sur la table. Mickey se lève, se traîne jusqu’à la cuisine et il marmonne quand tu l’embrasses. Parfois tu le quittes des yeux quelques secondes, et il te manque tellement.

-Tu lui as dit _au revoir_  ? demande-t-il.

Tu ne comprends pas tout de suite. Ta concentration est en zigzag, ton niveau d’attention celui d’un nouveau-né. Il y a un impact de balle dans un mur à la peinture écaillée, il faut que tu achètes du savon à PH neutre et du lait, peut-être du silicone pour refaire les joints de la douche. Il va pleuvoir aujourd’hui, tu peux le deviner. Ça fait longtemps que tu as vu Debbie et Carl.

-A qui ? dis-tu finalement.

Mickey te regarde bizarrement.

-A Mandy. Elle est partie y’a une demi-heure. Tu l’as ratée ?

Il a l’air surpris. Un peu horrifié, même. Déçu. Tu fronces les sourcils.

-J’étais parti courir.

Il ne dit rien. Te fixe juste comme si tu avais fait une connerie, et comme ça, ça te frappe de nulle part et en plein dans les couilles : ta princesse est partie.

-Ah, dis-tu encore – inutilement.

Un moment, tu crois que tu vas paniquer, puis tu clignes des yeux et ça va. Tu clignes des yeux et Mandy n’existe qu’en périphérie d’un distinct territoire.

( _Elle est partie, partie, partie._ )

-Je vais faire des courses, rajoutes-tu.

Mais tu ne bouges pas. Tu restes assis là, incapable de te lever. Finalement, Mickey se redresse, pose sa tasse dans l’évier et vient vers toi. Il a sa main dans tes cheveux et ses lèvres sur ton front, et tu ne sais pas trop quoi faire.

-C’est rien, murmure-t-il vaguement contre toi.

Tu ne sais pas si c’est à toi qu’il parle, ou à lui-même.

-Elle t’en voudra pas, Ian.

Tu réponds _hmm_. Tu as des courses à faire. Mickey t’embrasse et tu le laisses faire.

-Je dois y aller.

Tu te sens un peu largué quand tu sors, mais en chemin ça va mieux. T’es fort et solide, t’as un peu fait l’armée, t’es un Gallagher, l’homme que tu aimes est à toi. T’as pas peur. T’es en pleine forme. Putain, tu pourrais alimenter une ville avec cette énergie, reconstruire un pays en guerre avec toutes ces idées géniales qui te viennent. T’es peut-être mieux quand t’es pas toi, au final. T’es un million de battements de cœur à la minute et un milliard d’ellipses cosmiques à la seconde. T’es immortel, Ian.

Et tu vas t’en vouloir toute ta vie, Ian – _et tu ne le sais même pas_.


End file.
